


Happy Birthday, Mr. President

by SleepyRedInk



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, And Josh has a special surprise, Crossdressing?, Gen, It's Mikes Birthday Party, It's just fun and games, Josh has Nice Legs, Josh pulls of the Marylin Monroe, More like Dressup, i dont even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyRedInk/pseuds/SleepyRedInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Mike's Birthday, and Josh plans a little surprise for Mr. Class-President</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Mr. President

“Josh, Bro... Not to doubt you or anything, but... Are you sure?”, Chris said, suspiciously looking at the white piece of clothing in his hands.  
“Of course I am! Do you think I could let a Pun so great just slip through?”, Josh replied while shuffling through his sister's cupboard.  
After earning another doubting look from his friend, Josh grinned. “You'll see, Cochise. Jess promised to help me, too, I expect no problems”  
Chris sighed deeply, but ultimately held the piece of Cloth in front of him. “Do you think it will fit?”  
“I am willing to make it if it doesn't”  
“Of course you are...”

'Doomsday', well Mike's birthday, finally arrived, and everybody was already there, except for Josh. Chris knew that the Show would start soon, and judging by Jess' wide grin she knew, too.  
“Mikeeey~”, she said in a sing-sang voice, pushing him towards a chair until he sat in it, looking like the King of the World, “Birthday-Boy~ You know what it's time for?”, she asked, and gestured the rest of their friends to come closer.  
“Well, I haven't seen a Cake, or any Alcohol”, he said in a joking tone.  
Chris stood between Sam and the Chair Mike sat in, he wanted to make sure to have the best view on his face when Josh came out.  
“Hey, Chris!”, Sam whispered and nudged him slightly, “What is Josh up to?”  
“Oh well...”, he mumbled, grinning widely, “Let's just say we'll see if Gentleman really prefer Blondes”  
“How does that make- Oh wait you are not referring to Emily and Jess, are you?!”  
“What? No, I meant-”  
They were interrupted when Jess continued her speech loudly to get their attention back.  
“Now, Ladies and Gentlemen, let's enjoy the sweet sound of a very special 'Happy Birthday'”, And with this, Jess made a waving gesture, and while Hannah started to play music, Beth opened the door in front of the Chair.  
Chris bit his Lip -hard- to not burst into laughing while Sam clapped a Hand over her Mouth to contain a gasp. Emily let out a half laughed “Oh. My. God!” while Matt whistled in finest cat-calling manner, and the rest of them broke out into cheering and laughing.  
Balancing a plate with cake on one hand and carrying a bottle of Vodka in the other, Josh walked into the room, swaying his Hips from left to right to make the white dress he wore (undoubtedly a replica of the one Marilyn Monroe wore in the iconic scene of 'The seven year itch'), dance around his legs. At the end of those, he wore deep red high heels, in which Josh seemed to walk a little too safely, the color matching with the vibrant lipstick. Of course he didn't let the eyes out, framed by fake lashes and an eyeliner so perfectly set, there was no way in heaven he laid a finger on it himself.  
Walking towards Mike in a What-Should-Be seductive manner, he began to sing “Happy Birthday, Mr. President”  
Mike's face was priceless.  
Mona Lisa ain't got nothing on this blissful beauty Chris was allowed to witness.  
Looking up and down from Josh's eyes to his killer-heels and up again, his face displaying a mixture of horror, astonishment, awe and amusement, running his hand over his face while blurting out “Jesus Hot Sauce, what the Fuck, Buddy”

After Josh finished his little Show, Alcohol ran galore. Soon Jess began to tell how proud she was of Josh's Make-up, calling it her 'Best Work', Beth and Hannah swayed in Childhood memories, when they still could Josh dress up as a girl all the time, because 'A big Sis woulda been Nice!'  
Mike wasn't exactly sure how, but he ended up sitting on the couch with Josh while the others where occupied with dancing, singing, drinking and talking.  
He looked over him again, saying “You don't look that bad in this dress, Y'know? Hot, almost...”  
Josh grinned widely and leaned his arms on the backrest of the couch before answering, words slurred. “Well I better fucking do...”  
He swung his legs up and placed them on Mike's lap before lifting one in front of his face. “Shaved them just for'ya, Birthday-Boy. Was quite a Pain, but worth it, dont'cha think?”  
Looking at the presented legs a little longer than his sober self would ever have allowed, he noticed something else.  
“Are you wearing-?”  
“Nylon Stockings, oh yes. I don't do half assed shit, you should know that.”  
Mike laughed. Josh always went all the way. He didn't war a bra, but... What about woman's underwear?  
“Well you surely have the legs for it”, he said, pushing Josh's leg down again.  
Sighing theatrically, Josh laid a hand against his forehead in an exaggerated manner. “It's the Heels! They make every legs look irresistible!”  
Mike patted his leg comfortingly. “Nah, they look fine, really”

Leaning his head against his hand, Josh looked at Mike, seemingly deep in thoughts. “Y'know, Mr. Class President... You should be the one wearing this dress. Munroe, Monroe... It's basically the same”  
Mike wasn't really up to that, so he sincerely hoped Josh would've forgotten about it in the morning.  
“I'll leave the Dresses to you, Bro, you look good enough in them for both of us”, he said, and hoped Josh would be satisfied with this kind of answer.  
“How Nice of you to say, Mr. President! Come here and get'cha reward”  
With that Josh leaped forward and pressed his lips against the first spot of skin he reached, which turned out to be right below Mike's ear, leaving a deep red trace of lipstick.   
“Jeez, Man, if Jess sees that you'll have to make a run in those heels, I don't wanna bury you in that pretty dress of yours!”  
“I'll be fine, I walk in them like nobody else!”  
“Sure you do”

 

Waking up the next morning was hard.  
The Hangover was already notable, in everyone of them, so it took them a while to get into the living room to have breakfast.  
Eating in quiet suffer, everyone avoided making loud noises until Matt spoke up, as careful as possible with a hoarse voice. “Mike, you alright? You got something red right there”, he said, looking like he suppressed a smile, pointing at the spot below his ear. Mike wiped his fingers over the spot immediately, and looked at them when he noticed there was something on them now. “Looks like Jess' lipstick, Bro”, Josh said in a mocking tone, “I thought you could've at least not banged each other when people are around!”  
He expected a smooth comeback from Mike, instead the others grinned at him. “What's up?”, he asked Chris, who was sitting next to him, quietly.  
The Blond snickered. “No offense, Bro, but have you looked into a mirror today?”  
Suddenly remembering he wore Lipstick yesterday – even More, Jess' lipstick – he grabbed his phone and used the screen as a mirror to look at himself. He still had traces of smeared lipstick around his lips. Before he could say something, Emily spoke up.  
“This, dead Men, is what Lipstick looks like that was ruined by kissing”  
Silence fell over the group, only interrupted by held back giggling. Mike and Josh looked at each other in shock, then disgust, and said  
“Never”


End file.
